myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimeratech OTK
A Chimeratech OTK Deck is based on bringing out the monster of it's name sake and winning that exact turn, to accomplish this players would wait to get Heavy Storm or Giant Trunade to clear the field of spells or trap cards that would hinder the summoning of Chimeratech Overdragon. After that a player would play Future Fusion sending at least one Cyber Dragon from the deck along with the rest of the machine monster cards in the deck, followed by Overload Fusion to bring out a monster of usually no less than 8,000 ATK and win after hitting a face up attack position monster on the opponents side of the field. The deck was considerably broken and proved to be very powerful winning several Shonen Jump Championships as well as multiple Top 8's. After the most recent ban list came out in early 2007 the deck became very hard to play as Overload Fusion and Future Fusion, the cards that enabled the player to easily summon Chimeratech Overdragon, were limited to one, seeing as there are very little cards that effectively give the player a chance to look for a spell from the deck, this type of deck is now consider too slow to be played and relies more on the luck to get Overload Fusion with Future Fusion than actually having a strategy. But this OTK can be used in conjunction with Ancient Gear decks. Since all Ancient Gears are machines they can be used in the fusion and you can also use Ancient Gear Drill to search out Overload Fusion or Future Fusion which would speed this deck up a bit. Another possible way to speed the up the otk combo is to use Gold Sarcophagus to search out Overload Fusion or Future Fusion. If you can't pull off the OTK by simply summoning a powerful Chimeratech Overdragon, you can activate Geartown before summoning it to Special Summon a Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon for a 3000 ATK monster and a monster that should probably have 2400 or more ATK and can attack 3 times. For a slower version of the OTK,use Chain Material to remove from play all the machines in your deck,hand,graveyard,and field to summon Chimeratech Overdragon with at least 8000 ATK depending on how many you have in your deck, since it can't attack,you will probably want to tribute it for Ectoplasmer or Catapult Turtle to win the game if you removed at least 20 Machine type monsters which should be easy since you can include 20 machine type monsters in your deck and you can remove it from anywhere in your hand,deck,graveyard,or field so as long as none of them got removed before activation,you can easily win the duel. A potential strategy is to activate Ojama Trio and Final Attack Orders. This will allow a Chimeratech OTK using only three monsters in the fusion summon. You can also summon a 16000+ Chimeratech, and use Catapult Turtle or Ectoplasmer to offer it as a Tribute and win the Duel. Recommended Cards Monsters * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Phoenix * Cyber Valley * Trap Reactor Y FI * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion * Proto-Cyber Dragon * Red Gadget * Green Gadget * Yellow Gadget * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera * Ancient Gear Knight * Victory Viper XX03 * Jinzo * Reflect Bounder * Blowback Dragon Fusion Monsters * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Cyber End Dragon Spells * Overload Fusion * Future Fusion * Power Bond * Ectoplasmer * De-Fusion * Heavy Storm * Giant Trunade * Monster Reborn * Limiter Removal * Super Polymerization * Burial from a Different Dimension * Evolution Burst * Double Spell * Foolish Burial * Big Bang Shot or Fairy Meteor Crush * Ancient Gear Drill * Gold Sarcophagus * Different Dimension Capsule * Geartown Traps * Final Attack Orders * Sakuretsu Armor * Magic Cylinder * Return from the Different Dimension * Negate Attack * Rare Metalmorph * DNA Surgery * Metalmorph Category:Deck Type